


Love It If We Made It

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Kissing, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Sneaking Around, its a city au, kobra is mentioned and pretransition, so accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Alex left the cubicle, hiding a smile from the cameras and knowing that, at his next break, Damien would find the note he’d tucked between his shoulder and the back of the chair.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Love It If We Made It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> OKAY so this is wildly divergent from my canon and heavily inspired by Pi [@ghostxraven](ghostxraven.tumblr.com)'s plus a song that they just reminded me about the existence of. ty pi ily. I stole some of their city names so:  
> Alex - Party  
> Damien - Ghoul  
> Sam - Kobra (Not that he's actually in this one)
> 
> Title from [The 1975 - Love It If We Made It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wl1B7DPegc)

A folded piece of paper fluttered to Alex’s desk. He barely glanced up as he slid it under his keyboard with a finger and returned to typing. He had a break scheduled for a minute later and it wouldn’t go unnoticed if he stopped early. For the last minute before his computer switched itself off, though, Alex felt a little thrill every time his thoughts drifted to the note and the man who’d written it. 

The screen went dark and Alex glanced around for a moment, making sure no one saw when they unfolded the note and read it. 

_ 23rd/cobalt? ive got the car tn _

_ -D _

Alex carefully ripped the paper in half and scribbled a response. He stood, shoulders back and spine straight, and walked to the break room. His path went right past Damien’s cubicle and he stopped, stepping just inside.

“How are the latest reports coming along?” Alex kept their tone neutral, not betraying the flutter in their stomach that they felt from just the sight of Damien. Close-cropped black hair, tan skin, dark eyes that always peered deep into Alex’s soul. They shook their head to clear it. 

“They are going well,” asserted Damien. He kept his back turned and the irregular rhythm of his fingers on the keys didn’t falter. For half a second, though, he glanced over his shoulder and flashed a grin at Alex. “My break is over, I really must be getting back to my work.”

“Of course, sorry to have bothered you.” Alex placed a hand on Damien’s shoulder briefly, then retreated. “Have a better day.”

He left the cubicle, hiding a smile from the cameras and knowing that, at his next break, Damien would find the note he’d tucked between his shoulder and the back of the chair. 

* * *

The street was dark, save for a few streetlights and the dim glow of neon signs a block or two down. Alex had their hands jammed in their pockets, shoulders back and spine straight as they walked quickly. Too quickly. They slowed, trying to keep an acceptable pace, not arouse suspicion no matter how excited they were. They turned off the sidewalk and into a dark parking lot. 

A car sat in the farthest corner, not the only car in the lot, but one that Alex knew well. He tried not to run toward it, instead settling for a stiff march up to the car. Holding his breath, Alex knocked on the window of the car. The man inside jumped, until he caught sight of Alex and smirked. Alex let himself into the backseat and caught Damien’s eye in the rearview mirror. 

“There you are,” smiled Damien. 

Alex exhaled.

* * *

“Sam’s off at nine, I need to pick her up,” warned Alex, panting. 

“We’ve still got time,” Damien insisted. He leaned down, mouthing at Alex’s neck and sending a shiver up their spine. 

Reflexively, Alex’s grip tightened on Damien’s shoulders. The top two buttons of Alex’s shirt were undone, tie pulled out of the way so Damien could rasp his teeth against his collarbone. Damien smiled against the hot skin and pushed up to properly kiss Alex again. 

Alex tangled his fingers in Damien’s hair as much as he could, holding him close and pushing up into the kisses. Alex already had his ankles locked, legs wrapped around Damien’s hips, but he couldn’t help wanting to get closer to him. He licked into Damien’s mouth, swallowing a moan as Damien pressed down onto him with his whole body. Damien’s hands were hot where they had slid under Alex’s shirt and he tried not to arch into the touch, seem too desperate. A feeble smokescreen, but one they both pretended to cling to stubbornly. 

Too soon, Damien pushed back, resting his elbows on either side of Alex’s head. He lifted one hand to stroke Alex’s hair back a bit from their forehead. The leather of the car’s backseat squeaked loudly as he did so and Alex must have made a face because Damien murmured an apology. He was about to lean down again when a light flashed through the window, much brighter than the orange glow of the street lights. Both of them froze. Damien clapped a hand over Alex’s mouth and lifted his head, peering through the rear window. 

It should’ve been the farthest thing from his mind, but Alex couldn’t help thinking about how beautiful Damien looked from this angle. The light caught his hair, creating a halo that looked so natural Alex was surprised Damien didn’t have one all the time. All the blood drained from Damien’s face, and mentally Alex slapped himself for forgetting the tension of the moment. But the light slid off of him and they both let out a breath. 

“False alarm.” Damien was obviously trying for a light tone, but his voice shook. 

“C’mere.” Alex drew Damien down, pulling his face into their neck. 

Stiffly, Damien collapsed on top of Alex. He pressed his face to Alex’s shoulder and worked his hands under his back again. The embrace had none of the heat that it had only minutes earlier. This was for the two of them to assure themselves that, one more time, they’d gotten lucky. Patrols rarely came through this part of the lobby, but every now and then there was a report of some delinquents getting busted for a minor infraction. And two people that the city saw as male making out in the back of a car definitely counted as more than just a minor infraction. 

“We’re okay,” Alex whispered with a kiss to the side of Damien’s head. “We’re fine.”

“I know,” Damien sounded slightly strangled. “Can’t help thinking... It’s gonna be us one day. Getting cau—“

“Don’t say it. Please,” begged Alex. “One day we’re gonna get out of here. That’s what I wanna think about.”

Damien didn’t lift his head to nod, Alex ran gentle fingers over his scalp and he relaxed a touch.

“You can’t think about— If we didn’t— You’re gonna go crazy worrying about it all the time. We’re fine tonight. We’ll be fine tomorrow. And soon this’ll all feel like a bad dream.”

“Destroya, I hope so.”

“It will,” Alex insisted. “Sam’s almost got the freq’s cracked. Then it’ll be just a matter of pickin’ a day and putting the pedal to the metal. You ‘n me, baby. We’ll make it. Promise.”

“You, me, ‘n your sister,” corrected Damien. There was almost a laugh in his voice, if it was a little watery, Alex didn’t mention it. 

“Yeah. Her too.” Alex’s watch beeped. “Speaking of...”

“Yeah.”

Damien didn’t move.

Gently — half-heartedly — Alex pushed against their lover’s shoulder. Damien got the message, pushing back and messily fitting one last kiss to Alex’s lips. Then he extracted himself from between Alex’s legs and crawled into the front seat.

“See you at work,” Alex mumbled, tucking his shirt back into his pants and fixing his collar to hide just-blooming bruises.

“Say hi to Sam for me.”

Damien locked eyes with Alex in the rearview mirror. His gaze said everything he didn’t, and Alex nodded jerkily before opening the back door and sliding out. 

They stood, shoulders back and spine straight and headed toward the diner that Sam worked at. Behind them, a car engine started. Alex didn’t turn when they heard Damien pull out of the parking lot and drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
